


Karaoke

by CleverMessenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute, Eddie has an amazing voice, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, F/M, Fluffy as hell, Imthirstyforvenom, Multi, Songfic, cause I’m old school, mentions of suicide and death, proposal, youre thirsty for venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverMessenger/pseuds/CleverMessenger
Summary: It’s Fem!Readers birthday and you go out with your boyfriends to sing karaoke. Venom tries his hardest as usual. Venom being blown away by how cute his mates are as well as how talented one of them is. You being blown away by how much you love both of your boys. Basically I’m trash and incredibly thirsty for Venom and his eye fuckingly attractive host. Please don’t mind the typos and feedback is always appreciated!





	Karaoke

It was your Twenty-Fifth birthday and you and Eddie decided to celebrate by going to the new Karaoke Bar. Your boyfriends were excited to listen to you sing. You weren’t even sure what you were going to sing! Maybe something by the Black Keys, or maybe Adele!!! After throwing on a cute dress and a starch white dress shirt and slacks for Eddie, all of you were ready to go.  
“Hey, Love? What are you thinking about singing?”  
“Something~” Eddie said winking. He handed you your helmet. Venom didn’t really understand the concept of karaoke, but he figured Eddie would fill him in. Venom was right and Eddie answered his boyfriends questions.  
‘Yeah Ven, Karaoke is when you sing into a microphone with just the lyrics and background music.’  
“I SHALL ASK _______ WHAT SHE KNOWS.”  
You knew Eddies silence on the way to the karaoke bar was him speaking to Venom. It didn’t bother you because Eddie always told you if it was something involving you. You clung to Eddie as his motorcycle sped through San Francisco’s streets. Venom nonchalantly appeared from Eddie’s shoulder.  
“MORSEL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KARAOKE?” Venom’s deep voice made you shiver. You didn’t even get to the bar yet and you were already hot and bothered. Venom knew this, but he was waiting for Eddie to pick up on it.  
“Well, it’s where you sing for fun with friends, and in this case lovers.” You said smiling. Venom found you absolutely delightful as did his boyfriend. You were the dream girl for both of them.  
“THEN I WILL MAKE OUR AFFECTIONS KNOWN TO YOU.” Venom said disappearing again. God you really loved your boyfriends.  
——  
When you arrived Eddie took your hand with a smile and rented a private room.  
“I think I’ll...” Eddie was cut off as Venom formed over him.  
“I WISH TO SING ENDEARMENTS FIRST.” Venom said taking the mic. He didn’t chose a song, which you thought was odd, but nonetheless he started singing.  
“WE LOVE OUR MORSEL, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH WE WILL POUND YOU INTO THE MATTRESS AND KEEP YOU SAFE FORE...” His lovely number was cut off by Eddie taking control again. His face was extremely red, but you were kind of turned on by how forward Venom was, it was usually him who initiated most things.  
“Ohhh my... I think I’m going to sing something that gets our feelings across a little better.” Eddie was shuffling through the tracks and Venom appeared to talk to you.  
“WE KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING. AND WE LIKE IT.” If at all possible Venom whispered that to you and you smirked. You conjured up some exquisite thoughts of the three of you tearing up the bed with how vigorous you planned on being. Birthday sex was the best after all.  
“Well... I want to sing before anything happens Ven.”  
“OH, BUT WE WILL MAKE YOU SING. LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO.” Venom said this loud enough so Eddie could hear. He didn’t react though and took his place on the small stage with the mic. Venom rested his head on your lap purring.  
Music began to play and boy, both you and Venom were not prepared for what Eddie was about to do. Spoiler alert, you weren’t going to sing a single note in that karaoke room. 

“Hey, Hey. This next song goes out to the LOVES of my life. You know who you are.” Eddie said winking at you. Venom smirked to himself, that was their boy. The music started and you recognized John Legend. 

“What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.”  
His singing hit you instantly and you were mesmerized. Venom knew his host was a good singer, but the tenderness in his voice caught the symbiote off guard.  
“THATS WHAT IM HERE FOR.” Venom snarked into your ear about pinning you down. He was definitely the most dominant of you three. You blocked out Venom’s comment and listened to Eddie, which Venom also went back to doing.  
“What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright”  
With that last line Eddie looked at Venom alluding to their beginning. It had been 7 good years since then and about 7 years since they met you. You were sure symbiotes couldn’t blush, but you could tell the lyrics were rocking into him too. Eddie chose an excellent song. 

“My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind,” Again, he looked at Venom.

“‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh” He closed his eyes, making out with the microphone to feel the music as he sung. Both you and Venom were so entranced, Venom didn’t even want to say anything until after Eddie was finished. Speaking of which Eddie looked deeply into your eyes when he sung the next verse, bringing back memories of your painful depression after you had found out your best friend was lost to suicide. That same year your father died of cancer. Both you and your mom were heart broken, but Eddie and Venom stayed with you for almost a year taking care of your dwindling family.

“How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood,”  
He smiled softly at you and then turned to look at Venom too. 

“You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh”  
For the next part of the song, Eddie pulled you up from your seat as Venom joined with him again.

“Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're all showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh” 

As Eddie finished the song you took the microphone from him gently, placed it on the seat, and jumped into his arms kissing him fiercely. Venom wrapped himself around the two of you as you all shared in the warmth. Eddie kissed you back just as desperately and as always pulls back at just the right time so you can breathe. Venom came out to rest on his shoulder as Eddie looked deep into your eyes.  
“We love you, and We think it’s been long overdue that you become part of our little family.”  
“What?!” You asked breathing in, tears gathered at your eyes as Eddie and Venom knelt down. Venom held the ring out to as you kissed the top of his head making him rumble. You couldn’t believe you were being proposed to by the men you loved on your birthday.  
“Will you do us the honor of becoming a Brock?” Eddie asked smiling with the warmth of fifteen summers.  
“Eddie! Venom! I can only say yes to you a million times!” You said as Venom happily placed the ring on your finger.  
“I love you so much, I want to be with you forever.” You said referring to both of them.  
“OH YOU WILL BE, MORSEL. WE WILL NEVER LET YOU GO.” Venom said forming over Eddie and taking you into his arms, his long tongue giving you an affectionate lick.  
“Venom. I love you so much.” You said doing your best to wrap your arms around his large form. 

“NOW WE WILL GO HOME AND POUND YOU INTO THE MATTRESS.”


End file.
